INIGO
Inigo is a follower mod for that adds a fully-voiced Khajiit follower. He can be encountered a first time in the Riften Jail, where he will occupy the prison cell next to Sibbi Black-Briar. A letter on the table near the entrance will provide more information. Features *Essential follower *Fully voiced **Unique, random battle dialogue for most enemies **Over seven thousand voiced dialogue lines, all of which are condition based and do not fire randomly so you don't get the annoying repetitive chatter, like with most followers. *'smart' (VERY realistic) follower: **Levels alongside player **Avoids (most) traps **Doesn't talk while the player sneaks (if conversation is initiated, he'll whisper) **Runs out of arrows **Skills: highly skilled in archery, one-handed and sneak **Your morality is his morality **Tells stories, sings, laughs and jokes, and is influenced by the players time together **Interacts with certain other Vanilla followers (Lydia for one) **Change aggressiveness/combat options **Can interact with other NPCs, or be silenced **Unique "whistle system" to communicate with the player **Situationally aware like other vanilla followers to occasionally comment on nearby caves, but also occasionally comments on the events within, and discusses with the player after completion. (not DLC aware) Background The player can find out a lot about Inigo by chatting with him. Inigo tells of being an orphan, having a Khajiit mother and Argonian father, along with a Khajiit brother. A lot of details are to be found by the player and responses may depend on the player's choices. An example is that due to being raised differently , Inigo's linguistic ability is more first-person than the typical Khajiit third-person. Inigo explains this when asked "tell me about yourself" a few times, and the information is also available on the Nexus Mod Information Page. As of late, Inigo is looking to making up to the player for attempting to kill the player. Inigo was addicted to skooma and wanted to kill the player since they were on a job, and the player's death would result in a larger reward for Inigo. It is possible that Inigo is making a mistake but Inigo insists the player is the one, even doubting that skooma is clouding his memory. Gary Hesketh, the creator of Inigo, stated that it is up to the player whether or not Inigo actually attempted to kill them; whatever the players says about the ordeal is considered fact. Personality Inigo is typically happy to repay the dragonborn for his past crimes as he believes he attempted to murder the dragonborn. Inigo refers to the dragonborn as a friend multiple times throughout conversations, and trusts the dragonborn deeply. Inigo has a taste for killing spiders , loving to squash them when possible and commenting on such actions when asked. Draugrs however aren't a keen thing in Inigo's mind, and when asked "any thoughts?" inside a dungeon with them, he typically responds with his distaste for them, being scared, or wishing to leave as soon as possible. Inigo is interested in singing, asking certain followers to try on occasions such as Lydia, and asking the dragonborn if he should sing. If taken to the Bard's College in Solitude, Inigo has a new chat option once the dragonborn is seated to have Inigo sing. If told to rest around the Bard's College , he can occasionally comment on other bards or be heard making songs by himself. Throughout the adventure, Inigo may also be friendly with the player with certain items. "Mr.Dragonfly" (in his cell at the start) can be given to Inigo, who wears it on his belt, and when inspected, the player can see someone has carved "MR D" on the underside of the cork, presumably standing for "Mr. Dragonfly. Inigo also can be told to rest , then read the story "Kolb & the Dragon" with the dragonborn when given to Inigo. "Kolb & the Dragon" is a "choose your adventure" book, and the dragonborn can have Inigo narrate and voice act the story, along with make the decisions to play the story with Inigo. Inigo is, arguably by far, if not the best, then one of the very best Companions that one could choose to roam Skyrim with. He is available in "Oldrim" or "special edition" format in PC, and also available on XBox, but due to Sony's asset restrictions, he's not available on PS4. He is funny, charming, witty, truly brilliant. Within hours he feels like one's best friend. In other words, he feels "real." Questline If the player allows Inigo to tell them his entire backstory, at a random time interval, when the two are outside together and not in combat, Inigo will complain that his "mind is vibrating," and "feels like it is at the end of a hook." Similar "mind vibrations" will be complained about again twice, before Inigo starts making out the location of said mind vibrations. The the mind vibrations will lead Inigo and the player to a tower known as Snowpoint Beacon, where Inigo once went camping. East of the tower will lead to the house of Langley Longseer, which is the source of Inigo's terrible mind vibrations. Langley will explain that the mind vibrations were occuring due to a conjuration spell that Langley hired a conjuration mage to fabricate. The spell did work for Langley, but it was at the cost of Inigo's pain. The player can assert dominance and overt supremacy over Langley by retrieving the spell book from Langley, and casting it, effortlessly, thus causing Inigo to teleport wherever the player was pointing. Langley gets jealous over this. Langley informs the two that he is having visions of a "Doom Strider," and Inigo is said to be the Grand Champion. The questline ends after Bad Vibrations, but is said to be completed in V3. Category:Skyrim: Follower Mods Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: Custom Voiced Follower Mods